Reunions
by Matt Taylor
Summary: Two old friends meet, and see that some old feelings can not be recovered.


REUNIONS

By: Matt Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so please, please, please! Do not send me any money.

Characters: Hiruma, Mamori

Rating: PG

Notes: Let it be said, that I have nothing against HiruMamo, or it's fans. Nevertheless, I am not really a supporter of the pairing either, as, in the end, I just can't really see it happening. So this is my take on the Hirumamo pairing, and where I see them ending up in the future.

"Why did we even agree to this? Hiruma asked, his voice carrying the same irritated tone she remembered from high school. Frankly, she was thinking the same thing. They had been sitting here for fifteen minutes, and neither of them had said a thing.

The both of them sat in a small diner in the area of town surrounding Deimon high school. Both of them had come for a ten year reunion of the 2007 graduating class. Her from her job as Kindergarten teacher at Toyihama Elementary, and he from his job as assistant coach for the Toyota City Scramblers. When Mamori had received the letter of invitation a few weeks ago, she had just gotten back from America, where she had been visiting Sena and Suzuna. The letter had sent a chill down her back, as going would mean running into him. The man who sat across from her.

She had thought she could break through her nervousness by doing this, inviting him out to lunch the day before. Youichi Hiruma, former quarterback for the Deimon devilbats, and her ex-boyfriend.

"So let's at least try to hold a conversation here." He said. "You were just in America, right? How's Damn…I mean Sena." That caused Mamori to start.

"Sena? What about Damn Pipsqueak, huh?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"I'm…not like that anymore." He said. "Just forget about that and spill."

Mamori gathered herself, and began talking.

"He's fine. Suzuna is to. He's playing for the San Antonio Armadillos." She said. "You know she just gave birth."

"Yeah I know that, it was in Football Monthly's personal section. A girl, named Kaori, I believe. Monta's the Godfather." He said. "Natsuhiko, Homer and Panther are all on the Armadillos too, right?"

"Yeah, I spoke with them." She said. Mamori had gone to great length's to keep up with the former members of the Devilbat's team she had been a member of, Yukimitsu was off heading up an computer company in downtown Tokyo. Jumonji was a linebacker for the Tokyo Rockers. Kuroki was engaged, and helping his fiancé run a Ramen shop near Deimon high. Togano had become a manga artist, and was living in Kyoto. Kurita had gone pro, and was a linebacker for the same team as Jumonji. Komusubi had taken up his dad's old job as a truck driver. Monta, had gone with Sena, Suzuna, and Natsuhiko to America and joined a pro team.

Once again, the two of them lapsed into silence. Mamori was unsure of herself, and this was not how she expected to feel, angry, sad, a remnant of the feelings that had once existed between the two.

They had gotten together in college. They had both been accepted to the same college, and had genuinely stuck together, not, at first, out of affection, but out of a desire to hold on to something from their high school years, and the team they, and everyone else had been then.

Of course, the fight's hadn't stopped. But for some reason they grew more…intense? Not angry, but…Mamori didn't want to say hot, but that was probably the best word for it. Soon enough, one night, after a fight that would last forever in her mind, he had kissed her, and she had, to her surprise, kissed back. Thus began the most…interesting three years of Mamori Anezaki's life.

Of course, the fight's hadn't stopped, but she found herself living for them, as the fight's had always lead to the making up. Which she had enjoyed very much. But in that third year, the fight's had started to get worse, the making up shorter, and less enjoyable, until after one intense fight, caused them to not speak to each other for a month. After that Hiruma had come up to her one evening and told her it was over. She expected to break down crying, but she hadn't, she said she understood, and, scarily, she did.

When she came here she expected to feel something, like those scenes in the movies where old lovers met again, and reconciled, but instead she felt nothing. He looked the same as he did when they graduated, the same lanky frame, but there was an air of aging around him, just as she knew there was around her.

"Anezaki? You there?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The past." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, I know, it was a ride wasn't it?" He said, grinning, and showing off his still strangely sharp teeth.

"Oh yeah. I really miss those days sometimes." She did miss those days, but…

"But those days are over." He said, interfering in her thoughts.

"Yeah. Look Hiruma…"

"It's over." He said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. It's over Mamori, you've moved on, I moved on. You remember those last few fights we had? Those weren't nice fights, and I have no intention of reliving them." He said, his face saying he believed every word.

"I know. I don't want that either."

"If we get back together, you know they'll start again. Let it end, okay." He said, his voice, quiet, but carrying all the authority it had held as captain of the of the Devilbats.

"You're right…I…I just thought that…" She said, a strange feeling of calm settling over her body.

"I know, I've thought about it myself a few times over the years." With that he got up, and turned away from her.

"See ya." He said, waving at her casually from behind.

"See ya." She said. With that, he walked away from her. The door to the diner closing with a small whoosh. Mamori sat for a moment, lost in thought. Finally, she sat back and called over a waitress to make her order.

When the Reunion party came two days later, the two of them barely spoke to each other at all. The gym they were in had two doors, both leading to opposite sides of the parking lot.

When it came time for everyone to go home, He had left through one door, and she lad left through the other.

THE END.

And there it is, my take on how I see the Hirumamo pairing ending. I know it's not a happy story, but this is how I see it. Know that I have nothing against this pairing, or those who support it, but this is how I see it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
